The Angel Kid
by Karmin-Korn
Summary: Sebastian kidnaps Jace and Clary's baby girl and raises her as his own for 16 years. When Sebastian returns to NYC with Karmen, Karmen starts to discover a truth about her and about her real parents. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place about 6-7 years in the future from the last book City Of Fallen Angels, hope you like it :D **

* * *

><p>Clary was applying make-up to her green eyes in her bedroom mirror that rested on the wall, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she hadn't not with a baby up all night. Clary felt as tired as she looked, but she had promised her mother that she and Jace would go out to dinner with her and Luke. A married couple kind of dinner, yes Jace and Clary had gotten married when Clary was at the early age of 21 and now at 23 they had a six month old baby girl.<p>

Jace came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey Beautiful" He mumbled into her hair. Jace, did not look much better than Clary but at least he didn't show it. He looked in the mirror to meet Clary's tired eyes. Jace usually insisted on getting up instead of Clary to get the screaming baby back down to rest but Clary being as stubborn as she was insisted right back.

"Maybe we should take her with us." Clary said looking over at the sleeping baby in the crib.

"Clary she'll be fine." He said, "We haven't left her since she was born and besides she'll be with Magnus."

Clary looked at him in the mirror, "Yeah, and that's supposed to make me feel better." She sneered; it's not that she didn't trust Magnus it's just that he wasn't exactly kid friendly. Clary pulled away from Jace's embrace and walked over to the crib her dress swaying after her .

The baby was now awake and looked up at her mother with the same green eyes as she came near the crib, wiggling her body she giggled. "Well it should, I mean he is the oldest most powerful warlock in all of New York." Jace said again convincingly.

"Exactly, I bet he can't even tie his shoes without magic, let alone changing a babies diaper." Clary said back as she picked the baby up from her crib making her squeal with laughter even louder.

"Magnus doesn't wear shoes with laces, he's way to fashionable for that." That made Clary smile but that smile soon went away when there was a knock at the door.

Jace left to go get the door while Clary started walking around the room as she bounced the baby in her arms, the baby girl giggled and put her fingers in her mouth. You could here the voices of Jace, Magnus, and Alec all in the living room of her and Jace's small apartment.

Clary kissed the red curls on the baby's head gently, "Mommy loves you Karmen." She whispered and walked out into the living room.

Alec smiled at her and Magnus swooped Karmen out of her arms, "Now go you two we'll be fine." Magnus said holding Karmen by her arms, but it didn't seem to hurt her.

Jace and his wife walked out the door, the first time they left without Karmen by their side together.

**Babysitting times **

Karmen was standing in the play pen, screaming, very loudly.

"Did you try the bottle?" Magnus said loud enough to get his voice over the screams.

"Of course I tried the bottle!" Alec yelled back only making the baby scream louder. There was the sound of breaking glass somewhere making both Alec and Magnus forget about the screaming baby.

"What was that Alexander?" Magnus whispered and just as Alec turned around to look at him a mundane taser caught him in the back making him fall to the ground. Magnus got on guard, noticing the baby had stopped screaming and was looking at something hidden by the darkness of the other room.

"Now, now Bane." A voice said familiar to Magnus but he didn't know where he had heard it before, "I'm sorry to ruin your babysitting recommendations but I take what I want." The voice said and the man with the white blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Johnathan." Magnus's mouth formed but no words were spoken. His mind raced, Johnathan had disappeared after he combined himself with Jace.

Johnathan picked up Karmen and rocked her in his arms, "Aren't you a cutie?" He said a little sarcastically and the baby in his arms giggled as she looked up at him.

Magnus returned from his shock and lifted a finger, but before he could freeze him like he did so many years ago back in Idris at Ragnor Fells house, a Hydra demon jumped in front of Johnathon and little Karmen making her squeal in excitement rather than fear. The freezing spell hit the hydra but Johnathan was already gone, taking Karmen with him. Magnus grabbed Alec's cell and dialed Clary's number.

**Dinner**

"So is Karmen progressing like a normal baby?" Jocelyn asked cutting her salad and looking at Clary.

"Pretty much." Clary said flicking a piece of lettuce around her plate, something didn't feel right. "I mean you do see her almost every week." She said again just as her phone rang, she quickly grabbed it from her bag, it was Magnus. "Is everything okay?" Clary asked and Jace looked at her curiously.

"Get down here now Clary, bring Jace with you." Magnus said, "It's Johnathan, your brother." He said and clicked off the phone.

Clary slowly lowered the phone from her ear and looked at Jace, "I told you we shouldn't have left her! That monster was just waiting for his chance!" Clary grabbed her coat and stormed out and onto the busy side walks of Manhattan, followed by Luke, Jocelyn, and Jace.

"Clary! Clary wait." Jace shouted, running after her through the crowd. "Clary, what happened?" He said getting a hold of her shoulders, she turned around and looked at him.

"Sebastian..." She mumbled and his eyes went stone cold, he had heard Sebastian's voice earlier in his mind, We are one little brother but he had thought nothing of it.

Luke and Jocelyn caught up and were standing behind Jace who was as still as they'd ever seen him, "Clary?" Luke said, "What's wrong?"

"Sebastian." Jace said, "Karmen's uncle decided to pay her a visit." Clary heard Jocelyn draw in a sharp breathe and turn around to hide her tears that would fall.

Cars beeped, people shouted, music played, but yet Clary could still hear the sound of her baby giggling, she whipped her head around trying to locate the source of the sound, there across the street was Johnathon's snow blonde hair bobbing down the side walk, with Karmen's small head buried into his shoulder.

Jace too, must have seen him because he jumped on the roof of a Taxi car and jumped onto the other side walk, running after Clary's brother. Clary followed him, dodging the traffic that was coming at her. "Clary!" Her mother screamed but she ignored her and continued to run after Jace. She couldn't see them anymore but she continued on ignoring the stares of people. She eventually came to an alley way, between two apartment buildings.

"Jace?" She called into the alley way, she could hear muffled cries but couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

"Clary." Johnathan's voice said.

"Where's Jace?" She whispered still standing in the entrance of the alley way.

She felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head, "You'll be with him real soon." Johnathan said and Clary collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did a bit of jump haha.. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>16 years later<strong>

Clary was lying in bed with her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling. 16 years ago her daughter was taken by the man that haunts her dreams at night, her brother Johnathon or as she calls him Sebastian.

Her husband, Jace, had also vanished mysteriously that night, for years after Clary had hope that Jace and her daughter were together. That was until they found a rotting corpse lying outside of the city Alicante, it wasn't even a corpse anymore just bones and rags of clothing Jace was wearing the night he disappeared. Clary refused to believe that Jace was dead, even after the dental records came back positive, the world still felt the same to her and therefore Jace was still in it.

There was a knock at the door, but the person on the other side obviously knew Clary wasn't going to say anything and just walked right in. It was Simon, still looking like the normal 17 year old boy. Even though he was much older than that.

"How are you?" He asked but she didn't answer, "I brought you some food." He said setting a greasy stained McDonalds bag down on the night stand.

Clary had moved back in with Luke and her mom after they found Jace. But she refused to sell her house that she had lived in with Jace and Karmin, she also refused to go in. Karmins room was still the way it was that night she disappeared, everything was still there.

Clary sat up, her brilliant red hair in a tangled mess. She wasn't like this everyday, just this day every year. And Karmin's birthday.

"Thanks." She said managing a weak smile.

Simon smiled back, that same smile she knew from even before she knew Jace, "Anything you need you call any of us alright?" He said and kissed her on the forehead like she was a little girl.

"Alright." She responded as he walked out the door. When she heard the front door close she threw the McDonalds in the trash.

**Karmins POV**

I looked out the window of my taxi, and saw a whole new world. Now imagine living in a small town all your life, with only one building for elementary, middle, and high school. Yeah, that's where I lived down in southern Kentucky. So if you've ever been to NYC you can imagine what it was like. Music played somewhere in the distance, people yelled, cars beeped and lights flashed.  
>Of course I was not happy with moving so far away, what kid would be? All my friends were in that little town and as much as I hated it there, I hated to leave. But my father, the so called boss of me made us move for his 'job'. He worked at a gas station. What kind of gas station moves him cross country?<br>The taxi pulled up to a grungy looking building that rose about seven floors. "$67.00 cash." The driver said obviously annoyed.

"Home sweet home." My dads voice said handing the driver a wad of bills and got out of the car, me following with my small duffel bag of things.

"Were living here?" I said looking up at the building, there was mold growing from the windows, mold!

"For now." He said and opened the metal barred door with a key, I pulled my hoodie tighter around me and followed him up the steps to our new apartment. Our stuff was supposed to be arriving the next day, if we survive that.

The apartment didn't look much better on the inside, the walls were stained and smelled like cigars, the floor boards creaked and not to mention the bathroom. I'll save you from the horror. I looked around and finally realized there was only one bedroom, I walked down a small hallway into the kitchen where my dad was sitting at an old kitchen table sipping what looked like coffee, "Dad, there's only one bedroom." I said knowing exactly what he was going to say.

My dad wasn't the nicest of people, but whenever I felt down about myself he told me I was special, very special.

"I know, you'll be sleeping on the living room floor."

I imagine my dad was much nicer when my mom was around, she left when I was six months old and my dad was never the same. Bitch.

"But-"

"No buts, go to your room." He said smirking. A familiar rage boiled up inside me, the same rage that makes me pound the guts out of some useless whore in school. I walked closer to my father and decked him in the eye. He moves me halfway around the United States into a scum bag apartment and expects me to sleep on the floor. I think not.

He shot up out of his seat making it tip over and went to grab my shoulders but I jumped away and ran out of the apartment and onto the streets of New York City.

* * *

><p>Don't ask me how long I was walking around New York City for trying to find my apartment, all I can say was that it was now dark and I could see my breathe. I tried to retrace my steps but that just made me even more confused. It didn't help I didn't know my address. I sat on the curb of some deserted street, the only light that seemed to be on was the one coming from a bar called the Hunters Moon.<p>

It looked unappetizing, and the smell of dogs was clearly present. I'm not saying I drank a lot, but when you live with my dad you usually can't get through the day with at least a shot. I sighed and stood up dusting myself off and walked across the street, thinking "Oh I'll only be five minutes." God that changed my life.


End file.
